Happy Valentines Day, Granger
by silksenseoverload
Summary: Draco found her sobbing in a corner, with a book in her hand. Though he didn't want her to see him, she seemed to have spotted him... "What do you want, Malfoy?" she snapped, wiping her tears away. "You" he answered simply.


**Hey guys! Happy Valentines day! This is something that just came to my mind...because, guess what? I'm stuck at home with nothing to do because #aloneonvalentinesday, sadness overload :(**

**Just kidding, I don't mind, I get to write when I'm alone, so I guess it's okay~**

**Anyway, enjoy this drabble...one shot...uhh...not very sure what this is...haha...and again, have a lovely Valentines day!**

**~PatronusNightFlame**

* * *

"Hermione! It's Valentines day tomorrow!" Said Ginny cheerfully, she was going to go on a date with Harry, and perhaps challenge a few Hufflepuffs to a valentine Quidditch game.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, most of Dumbledore's army - or at least...what's left of it...and a few Slytherins came back for their 'eighth year'.

I'm aware of that, Ginny. Thank you" said Hermione politely, "has Ron made any plans?" Asked the Co- Head Girl Ginny, closing the head-dorm door. Hermione stood there for a moment. She never thought of it...Ron and herself haven't had a proper 'girlfriend/boyfriend' talk since Fred's funeral...

Her stomach felt queasy. Thinking about this made her lose her appetite, and it was 11:00 in the morning. She knew how much Fred meant to the Wesley's...and losing him was just...just...

She couldn't go on. Thinking about this would make her tear up.

But her point was, the least Ronald could do was talk to her. Not just a simple hello, and head off somewhere else, or a weak smile that would send Hermione thinking about what she did wrong...Hermione wanted a proper talk, even a short, one minute one would do...

"No..." Answered Hermione finally. She could hear Ginny sigh, "don't expect much from him, he doesn't really care about Valentines day anyway..." Said the red-head. Hermione have her a weak smile, and the two heads girls of the school walked down for breakfast.

"Morning Harry" said Ginny sitting down next to Harry, "morning, love" they shared a quick kiss - which Hermione was quite jealous of, Ron rarely gave her kisses...he's only gave her 3 kisses from the start of the school year till now, and they weren't even kisses, just slight pecks on her cheek. "Morning Ron" said Hermione sweetly, "Morning 'Mione" he said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Hermione's heart instantly felt pain...it was like he was avoiding her...at least, that's what she felt like. Ron avoiding his 'girlfriend'.

Both Harry and Ginny seemed to have read Hermione's mind. "Ronald!" Said Ginny with narrowed eyebrows, as she kicked her brother, "Bloody hell! What was that for?" Cried the older Weasley, but his sister only rolled her eyes.

On the other side of the Great Hall sat the Slytherins. Malfoy was sitting there quietly eating his breakfast. "Draco?" said a voice, "hmm?" he hummed. "Are you planning anything tomorrow? It's Valentines day" Draco turned and he was surprised to see who it was. Astoria Greengrass was asking him instead of pug-face Pansy. "Umm...not really..." answered Draco truthfully.

"Bloody hell? What was that for?" Draco nearly dropped his fork. Blaise choked on his pumpkin juice. It wasn't everyday when someone shouted in the great hall, in the morning.

_Can't the weasel shut up for once and stop complaining? _Thought Draco Malfoy. _He's already giving Granger a hard time..._

"So...Draco, I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me!" said Greengrass rather brightly.

_No, you can't go with her, what about Granger?_ Said a voice in Draco's mind. _Since when did I give a crap about Granger? _

"Umm...well..." Draco started. _You're hesitating, it's Granger isn't it? _He seemed to be living with two personalities at the same time. "Sorry, Greengrass. Can't" he answered simply. Astoria's face darkened. Draco watched as she walked away, with a pint of guilt in his stomach.

"SHUT UP, 'MIONE"

"NO!"

"HERMIONE! I DON'T WISH TO SIGN YOU UP FOR A CLASS TO LEARN WHEN TO SHUT UP!"

"Perhaps you should go to a class to learn to appreciate my efforts!" screeched a voice.

_Hermione..._

It was like an automatic reaction. Draco stood up and followed Hermione to...well, where else would she be? Other then the great Hogwarts Library?

Draco found her sobbing in a corner, with a book in her hand. Hermione seemed to have spotted him... "What do you want, Malfoy?" she snapped, wiping her tears away.

Though she didn't want to admit it, she found Draco quite attractive, and...now that Voldemort's gone, his father locked up, his mother rather sick...he changed. Whenever Hermione was in trouble, he would come, not to comfort her, no. To complain about his day. Which was rather odd. Hermione didn't know if it was because of the 'Head Boy' badge he wore proudly - though she never understood why they ever gave him that badge, because...really? Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, head boy? Or if it was his true self...

"Why is it that you always ask me that?" Draco snapped back, "why do you assume I come to you because I want something?"

Ever since fourth year when Draco saw Hermione in that beautiful blue dress she wore for the Yule Ball, he had wanted a better relationship with her. He wished that he had been there for her when the weasel broke her little fragile heart, but she still managed to mend the heartbreak and carry on.

"Because...why else would you talk to me?" said the broken hearted head girl.

_"Why do you have to be so annoying, Hermione?" Ron snapped._

_"Me? Being annoying? We haven't had a proper conversation since...since-"_

_"Fred died! Exactly! Do you mind giving me some peace?" _

_"Ron-"_

_"Shut it, Harry!" _

_"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" _

_"Don't you dare use my bloody full name, Ginevera" _

_"Ronald, we're just trying to help you, to comfort you!" said Hermione slightly broken hearted. _

_"Well, have you ever considered that I don't want you here to help me? That I don't need you talking to me? I don't want to hear your voice ringing in my brain every day?"_

_"Everyday? You haven't spoken to me in months! Just 'hello' or 'goodbye' that's all we've said!" _

_"SHUT UP, 'MIONE" _

_"NO!" _

_"HERMIONE! I DON'T WISH TO SIGN YOU UP FOR A CLASS TO LEARN WHEN TO SHUT UP!"_

_"Perhaps you should go to a class to learn to appreciate my efforts!"_

She snapped back into reality. With Draco staring at her with his solid, cold but warm and kind...grey eyes.

_Since when was 'kind' a word to describe Malfoy?_ Hermione questioned herself.

"I...Granger I'm going to be honest with you, but I hate to see you cry" he said quickly. "Wha-what" said the head girl in-between her sobs. "Hermione, please stop crying"

She was shocked...stunned...petrified - much like she was in her second year. When was Draco Malfoy such a caring person? Towards a 'mudblood'?

"Why do you care?" she asked trying to hide her face from the Slytherin. "And you call yourself the 'brightest witch of you age'?" he teased, Hermione gave him a weak smile. Draco took a seat next to her, "Because Granger, I care about you" he said wiping away a tear on her left cheek, "and that weasel shouldn't be treating you like this"

_It's not like there are millions of people like Hermione in the world! It's not like Hermiones are plants and they just grow out of the ground! _

"And he's too daft to realize that you are a diamond." he said. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left, leaving the petrified Gryffindor alone.

_What just happened. _She thought. _No...this must be a trick...this has to...why is my heart fluttering? No! I only love Ron! No you don't. Stop fooling yourself, Hermione. You couldn't take your eyes off him since...ugh stop it! It was a trick! He's still that prick who bullied you mercilessly, that git that made your life miserable...unless, he's changed for good. _

* * *

HERMIONE's POV

I was waken up by the smell of...bacon...eggs...baked beans...and...cologne?

I sat up and dressed myself up, I put on a sleeveless, knee height, V neck, red dress. Ginny got it for me, when I saw it, I fell in love with it, it was elegant and simple.

I opened my room door, what I saw shocked me. Draco Malfoy making breakfast? For...two...?

"Malfoy?"

"Finally up, Granger?" he asked as he planted a kiss on my cheek. "Happy Valentines day, Hermione" he said. "Wait...Valentines day?" I said.

This _must_ be a joke.

"Yes, happy valentines day, love. Here's breakfast, afterwards we're going to Hogsmeade to meet up with Potter and Weaslette to have a delightful lunch."

"You're joking, Malfoy." I said disbelievingly, "knowing who you are, you wouldn't want to spend an extra second with Harry."

"I didn't finish. Then we're going to Diagon Alley for Ice cream, we're meeting Longbottom and loony there"

"Don't call her that!"

"I could've said worse" he said shrugging his shoulders, "after that we will go to a muggle restaurant to have a romantic dinner."

Wait...having a double date with harry, then going to Diagon Alley with Neville and Luna...and a romantic dinner at a muggle restaurant...aren't they on my 'to do' list? The one I made when we were celebrating Voldemort's fall? That one time I agreed to some fire whiskey? That one I've only shown to Harry and Ginny?

"How did you know I wanted to do all of this?" I questioned with my arms folded. "Potter told me about how depressed you were because of that ungrateful weasel" he said, "so, he wanted me to cheer you up, and we had a truce" he said.

I could not believe what was happening. Not to mention, Malfoy, being my first crush -though he had treated me like crap for such a long time, was doing all this for me.

"And Ginny said she caught these...'love glances' as she calls them, between us" he added. "Since when were you on the first name basis?" I asked sitting down, "since she confronted me and told me to take care of you, because...let's face it - you love me"

"Umm...what?"

"It's obvious, Granger. Helping me with the simplest of things, comforting me whenever I'm sad-"

"Thats being polite, and nice, Malfoy." I said in defence. "Something you won't do" I said smirking.

But I can't keep lying to myself. I do feel something whenever he's around...something that isn't hate. Something I've never felt before with Ron...

"What I'm saying is, Granger" he said, "I love you"

This wasn't a joke...I could see it in his eyes, and his trademark smirk was now a smile. He haven't smiled since...I helped with the Christmas ornaments for the christmas ball...when he asked me out to dance...Oh how could I be missing these signs? How could I be so foolish?

Before I could think of anything else, he bent down and kissed me. Which sent shivers down my spine, it was gentle and soft. I threw my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

We broke apart.

"I love you, Draco. Happy Valentines day" I said, "Happy Valentines day, Hermione" he said before sealing my lips with another kiss.

* * *

Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it! Also remember to fav this if you like it, and follow if you want - but there's really no point to follow. Thanks for reading!

~PatronusNightFlame


End file.
